The present invention relates to a safety device for use with lighting fixtures. More specifically, the present invention provides a safety shutoff system for use with lighting fixtures which avoids dangerous situations which could cause fires.
As is well known, lighting bulbs tend to become very hot during use. Consequently, care must be taken to appropriately shield from this heating. This is particularly true in lighting fixtures which utilize halogen lighting elements. Should flammable materials come close to, or in contact with these bulbs, a real fire danger is created. The consequences of such a fire would be catastrophic resulting in harm to property and even the risk of death.
Typically, shielding or protecting from the heat created by lighting bulbs has been accomplished by providing appropriate lamp shades or lamp coverings so as to avoid contact between the bulb and other elements. Alternatively, shielding has been accomplished by providing a bulb enclosure which completely surrounds the light bulb itself thus avoiding any contact. This shielding or protection is not always effective as the shield itself tends to absorb heat. Care must then be taken to protect from contact with both the shield and the bulb so as to avoid risk of fire.
Previous methods of shielding from the heat of the bulb have been ineffective for a number of additional reasons. From a lighting perspective, it is undesirable to place elements in front of the light bulbs. Obviously, these elements, despite their physical makeup, will absorb some light and reduce the amount of light provided. Additionally, the need for shields or shades drastically limits the design flexibility in developing the lighting system. In order to create a shield which appropriately protects from the bulb and also does not itself become dangerously hot, a fairly large structure is necessary. Consequently, alternative protection methods are necessary whenever a fairly sleek and compact lighting fixture is desired.
In attempting to avoid the risk of fire danger, the reduction or elimination of heat in the bulb itself is not a viable option. As is well known, it is necessary for the bulb to be as efficient as possible at producing usable light. With today's lighting technology, this requires the use of higher power levels which necessarily generate both light and heat.
As can be expected, any contact with objects which are even remotely flammable can be very dangerous. For example, any contact between the light bulb and draperies or fabrics can potentially cause eruption into flames. Consequently, this entire situation must be avoided. Further, an active approach to avoiding the risk of fire is more desirable as these lighting fixtures are typically unattended. For example, lights are occasionally left on and windows are occasionally left open. It is not uncommon for draperies to be blown close to or in contact with the lighting fixture. If active protection from this threat of fire is included within the fixture, a much safer situation is created.